Physical exercise is beneficial to human health in many way including, for example, improved circulation, increased immunity, greater physical strength, and endurance. Resistance and flexibility training exercises help develop muscle tone while providing other valuable health benefits.
Typically, elastic bands and surgical tubing are used for resistance exercise and physical therapy. There are numerous complaints about the bands and tubes digging into or burning the user's hands, feet, and back. Some devices include handles, but it may be difficult to insert a foot or a hand through the handle. In addition, resistance cords can easily slip off a foot or a hand and become a safety hazard.
Plantar fasciitis is a problem that affects millions of people and can be quite debilitating. Everyday activities, for example, walking and standing can be are very painful. Plantar fasciitis is often treated by stretching the plantar fascia, the soleus, the gastrocnemius muscles of the lower leg, or a combination thereof.
What is needed is a resistance exercise and physical therapy apparatus that can be used for Pilate's exercises or for physical therapy of conditions such as Plantar fasciitis.